A number of support apparatus are known for attaching devices to beds or other transportation devices such as ambulances, etc., and in particular provided for vertical positioning of the devices.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art attachment apparatus 10. A support plate for supporting a device (not shown) is attached to a vertical apparatus 40 by two hooks 30 as support means. In this case, the shape of the hooks 30 is adapted to a support element 50 of the apparatus 40, such as the cylindrical support rod 50 shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, the inner surface 60 of the hooks 30 is adapted in shape to correspond to the supporting surface 50, as indicated for example in FIG. 1 by a curved area 60.
A disadvantage of the prior art attachment apparatus 10 is that the shape of the inner surface 60 of the hooks 30 must be adapted in each case to the corresponding shape of the various apparatus 40 and that an unsatisfactory fit can lead to insufficient mechanical support and attachment. Especially in medical applications in stationary or mobile situations, such as in hospitals, in an ambulance, etc., the apparatus 10 must, for a variety of different support means 50, provide adequate support, be rapidly attachable, and furthermore satisfy the increased safety requirements in such applications.